The Bolt
by CallMeVPls
Summary: It all started as a joke. Someone had struck me with the idea that it would be funny if Drew Tanaka finally got a taste of her own medicine and as her top target, I, Annabeth Chase, wholeheartedly agreed... So, I started a blog called the Bolt and my first entry was on her.
1. INTRO

**INTRO: LET ME EXPLAIN**

It all started as a joke. Someone had struck me with the idea that it would be funny if Drew Tanaka finally got a taste of her own medicine and as her top target, I, Annabeth Chase, wholeheartedly agreed. You see, Drew was nasty, vicious and for some reason, just really had it out for me. Why was beyond me, but considering we had known each other since preschool, the possibilities could be endless. She was always teasing which never really bothered me, but on the day of my sixteenth birthday, she had crossed a line.

So, I started a blog called the Bolt and my first entry was on her.

It was never meant to become popular, it was just spoof to make me feel better. Honestly, I never expected anyone to read it or take it seriously when I anonymously posted the link on my school's message board. Who even reads the school's message board? But, someone had and they shared a link on social media. Soon, everyone at Goode High School had suddenly caught wind.

To say it blew up was an understatement. There were a lot of people who hated Drew Tanaka, but they wanted more and the pickings weren't slim. I have written a lot of bad things, shared secrets I had no right to share and I did it because I was just so sick of people like Drew getting away with the crap she had put me through for years. The fact that I wasn't alone made me angrier.

I didn't need to look for my next subject, you guys handed them to me on silver platter in the comments boxes. It was all too easy. I should have known better.

No one deserved the amount of bullying I gave. Sure, I never tripped anyone on their way to class or put gum in someone's hair. What I did, was worse and I feel that since this blog has been hell bent on exposing bullies, it's only right that I expose myself. So, here it is, from the beginning to the end on how I unknowingly became the worst bully at Goode High School.


	2. PART ONE: Ch One

PART ONE

 **Chapter One:**

I never really made a big deal about my birthday because from the looks of it, growing up didn't really seem all that fun. My parents had always accepted my wishes and just taken me to a nice dinner every year, but Thalia Grace, my best friend since kindergarten had always made a ruckus about it.

"It's your sixteenth birthday!" she exclaimed in annoyance as she had every year before. Most know Thalia as the loud mouthed punk girl with a heart of gold and she really had been, but on my birthday, she was being a pest. "You _need_ to have a birthday party!"

Most of you, probably don't know me well, but I was a realist and I knew even if I had agreed, it would have been the saddest party of the year. I wasn't interested in self inflicted disappointment. "Right, and who would come?" I snorted. This conversation was one we had every year. The thing was, Thalia failed to see that I just wasn't as well liked as she had been. She had friends, I just had her. It wasn't a bad thing and I was okay with it. I had never been a sociable person, anyways.

"Me!" she insisted, "And Nico!"

"Nico is your cousin and I think he hates me." I disagreed in honesty.

I said this often and Thalia would never admit it. "No, he doesn't." she started to tell me once again as she was letting out an exhale. "He just-."

"Yes, I do." interrupted Nico from the back seat and I turn around and give him a rare grin. Nico di Angelo was probably the broodiest teenager I knew and he might have hated me, but in that moment I loved him. The pale and dark haired boy glared, "Don't smile at me, it's creepy." and so I obliged and faced forward.

Thalia growled and slammed her hand on the steering wheel. Thankfully, it didn't go any further than that because we would have never made it to school in one piece. "Thanks, Nico!" she muttered, but kept her electric blue eyes on the road.

Nico was a loner, but had Thalia, kind of like me, so if you're wondering why we spent so much time together it was because of her. Trust me when I say that Nico di Angelo hated me and if things went his way, he would have kept his distance. Honestly, admitting he hated me at that moment was probably the nicest thing he had ever done for me because it shut Thalia down. She didn't mention the party for the rest of the drive.

Once we arrived at school, Nico hopped out of the vehicle in a hurry. I wasn't surprised considering he did it everyday. It was almost as if he couldn't stand to be near me. As he did this, Thalia turned off the car and looked over to me. "Nico doesn't hate you."

I laughed because it was pointless for her to even try. "It's okay, Thals."

And then, we got out of the car and began to brave through the day. Goode High School was like any other. The classes were boring, the students divided themselves into cliches and the food was just really, really bad. This didn't mean that lunch wasn't the best time of the day because I'd stare down anything just to get a moment away from Ms. Dodds Algebra 2 class, even the jellified meatloaf they served in the cafeteria. Seriously, that stuff was just gross.

During lunch, it was just Thalia and I sitting together eating our homemade lunches because we valued our lives. I dug into my sandwich as Thalia goes on about the latest school gossip. You wouldn't guess it by the looks of her, but Thalia had actually been pretty popular around Goode. She knew everyone and well, just about everything.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" my dark haired friend demanded, taking my focus away from my sandwich.

I sighed. "Drew got caught making out with Silena's boyfriend." I repeated, monotonously. It actually took a second for the words to register in my mind even though I had said them. "Whoa, wait! Isn't Silena her step sister?"

Thalia had an amused look on her face as she said, "Uh huh, isn't it crazy?"

It had almost been unbelievable. To my knowledge, Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf had been the 'it' couple at Goode. Not only that, but they were both actually very kind. Silena had been in my art class and I knew of Beckendorf because he ran for class president, only to lose to Reyna Ramirez. It seriously unnerved me that Drew had managed to mess their relationship up, too.

"W-who told you this?" I questioned in bewilderment as I pulled on a strand of my curly blonde hair.

"Silena." she continued with a low tone as if she were remembering it. "I found her in the bathroom after first period crying her eyes out."

"Whoa." was all I could say.

My friend nodded in agreement. "Don't tell anyone." she finished as the bell, signaling the end of lunch, had rang. "I don't think anyone else knows."

At those words, I scoffed as I gathered the trash from my lunch. "Who would I tell?"

Thalia laughed with me. "Good point."

And this was where my first mistake began. As you now know, I betrayed Thalia's trust, but she wouldn't know it for quite some time. I have, in fact, betrayed her trust a dozen times over since then and that's probably one of my biggest regrets. Thalia was how I got a lot of my information, only she didn't know it.

The rest of the day proceeded smoothly until gym class. How poetic, am I right? In every story ever, things are always okay until gym class. I mean, let's be serious here for a second… Gym really sucks, so it made sense. Anyways, I was running late because I had stayed behind in art class to talk to Ms. Dare about my project, so when I entered the locker room, the only girls remaining were Drew and her best friend, Lacy. They were too busy fixing their lipgloss to notice me entering. I found it odd, who needed perfect lipgloss for gym?

I continued to my gym locker, but froze at the mention of a name. "Silena actually broke up with him?" Lacy's shrill voice gasped in shock.

"Yup." I didn't even need to look to know that Drew was smiling. "Who would have thought that all I'd have to do was corner Beckendorf and lay one on him to ruin her life?"

They were shocking words to hear and there was no way I was going to stop listening. "The best part is," Drew continued on, smugly and it made me feel sick. "Silena won't even talk to him, so he can't tell her the truth."

Lacy was quiet for a moment, processing her words. "Y-you're just gonna let her believe he cheated on her?"

There was the sound of zipper opening and then closing again. I could only assume that it was her makeup bag. "That's the whole point, Lacy." she drawled, sounding quite irritated by the question. The malice in her tone didn't surprise me a bit. I had been on the receiving end of that same tone way too many times. "Silena needs to learn that her world isn't perfect. I'm sick of my mom comparing me to her. I hope she's so upset that her grades drop."

After hearing her locker door slam shut from the other side of the locker room, I let what happened sink in. Drew had single handedly destroyed her sister's relationship _on purpose_. Sure, they weren't blood related, but they had still been sisters. I couldn't even fathom it. It was so cruel. Why would she want to ruin Silena's life? I was certain that the older girl had never hurt a fly. In fact, Silena had stepped in on a few on my disputes with Drew and even then, she was never been mean to the girl. Despite how much I thought she deserved it.

Finally, after changing I make my way into the gym and immediately Drew pointed at me and called to Coach Hedge, "Annabeth's late."

Just when I thought she couldn't get any more petty.

I gave her a grin as I walked over to the coach and handed him my note from Ms. Dare. He nodded and sent me to sit on the bleachers until he gave instruction. I could feel Drew's glare on my back as I do so. I sit next to Piper McLean, not on purpose but because it was the only seat available that was away from Drew.

"Seems like Drew has it out for you." the pretty Native girl commented and I looked over to her in surprise. Mostly because she spoke to me. That was not a normal occurrence. Piper was pretty and it seemed like she didn't try to appear that way at all. I had always found it slightly intimidating.

I shrugged, "You've just noticed?"

Piper's multicolored eyes glint causing me to take notice of them. I suddenly felt as if my own grey eyes were boring in comparison. "No, actually." she admitted and bit her lip. "Do you happen to know why?"

"Beats me." I supplied in truth. For as long as I could remember, Drew had always been trying to ruin my life. Thus far, she hadn't succeeded, but I hoped she didn't find the motivation to actually try as she had with Silena. I then felt stupid for trying to provoke her.

The girl beside me let out a sigh. "Someone needs to give her a taste of her own medicine."

I cocked an eyebrow up at her. "She messes with you, too?"

She looked down at her hands and looked a little ashamed. "Not as much as she messes with you, but yeah."

I never got to reply because class had began. It didn't matter, though because I was too busy thinking about the words Piper had said before. What if someone _had_ given Drew a taste of her own medicine? Her words stuck in an idea within me, but at that point, I had been too much of a coward to ever pull it off. It's funny how quickly things can change.


End file.
